


British Summer Time

by nonelvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonelvis/pseuds/nonelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of British Summer Time is a very different experience for Time Lords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	British Summer Time

**Author's Note:**

> PWP written for Nostalgia, who wanted non-angsty Doctor/River with a very specific kink.

River pressed her hand to the curved glass window and gazed out at the London skyline, city lights spread out in a twinkling blanket below.

"I'm fairly certain we're not supposed to be on top of the London Eye at this hour," she said. "I like your style."

"Lovely view, isn't it?"

"Yes, and the city's nice, too." River tugged on the Doctor's bowtie and worked it loose. "Now, I believe you said you had something kinky in mind?"

"Probably the kinkiest thing I've done in quite some time. That all right with you?"

"Exhibitionism feels a bit tame to me, sweetie, but if that's what you want …"

"This isn't about people seeing us, River," he said, lips gliding up her neck, his words vibrating over her skin. "It's about us seeing them."

"From all the way up here?" She pushed his jacket from his shoulders, worked a hand inside his shirt and slowly started popping buttons. His hearts stuttered against her palm.

"There's seeing, River," said the Doctor. His lips brushed hers. "And there's seeing."

* * *

River settled on hands and knees in front of the Doctor.

He rubbed her steadily, fingers dipping inside her, then out, rolling slippery circles round her clit, then driving back in. Out, around, in again, repeating, then a pause during which River heard the Doctor's breath catch, and the slick sound of his hand gripping his cock, lubing himself up.

He slid inside her easily and slowly began to move. "Soon, River. It's so soon. Can't you feel it?"

"I can feel you just fine." She wriggled in place, and was pleased to hear the Doctor gasp in response.

"That's not what I meant," he said. "All that Time Lord DNA, and you can't feel this inside your head? Time stretching like it's not supposed to, all wiggly and squooshy? Wiggly-piggly? Squooshy-wooshy?" He paused mid-motion, his reflection in the glass suddenly frowning. "That sounds a bit silly, doesn't it?"

"It certainly doesn't sound sexy, if that's what you're asking." River pushed backwards, encouraging him to start again. "Now, what am I supposed to be feeling? Other than the obvious, of course. You could go a bit faster if you like. Yes. Like that. Mmm."

"Just have to be careful we don't finish too quickly," he said, slowing again and chuckling when River turned her head to glare at him. "Tonight, River, the entire nation moves its clocks backwards one hour for the end of British Summer Time. At two o'clock, the perception of time itself shifts for millions of people. The psychic backwash – it's intoxicating."

" _This_ is your deep, dark, secret kink?"

"Exploiting time shifts was strictly forbidden by my people!" He continued thrusting while he spoke. Nice of him to remember what was really important, anyway. " _Especially_ for personal pleasure. They considered it wanton perversion, and only the most ... wanton of perverts would have tried this sort of thing."

River clenched her muscles again, heard a rewarding little groan from behind her. "Ah, so this isn't the first time you've done this," she said.

"That's beside the point." He punctuated each word with the motion of his hips. "Though you wouldn't believe the way the guards at the observatory got all worked up. Honestly, a little buggery on the Prime Meridian never hurt anyone."

He leaned over her back, murmured in her ear. "You can feel it, too, River, if you like. I can help."

"You certainly can." She balanced on one arm, guided his hand between her legs. "Ah. _Ah._ That really helps."

His touch was lighter than before, soft flicks sending tiny jolts through her, each one building on the one before, yet not quite enough to topple her over. But there was something else, too; something tingling in her fingertips and prickling the hairs at the back of her neck, a thrilling vertigo she'd never felt before.

"Doctor," she gasped. "I can feel –"

"It's nearly two," he said, dropping kisses on the sharp arch of River's shoulder blades, his breath warming her body. "Get ready."

The city lights winked at her, the glow of orange and white and pink dots slowly fuzzing into luminescent haloes. And there, at the furthest reach of her consciousness, was an anxious shimmering, a crackling curtain of energy rippling across the skyline, the tide of time rushing in.

The Doctor nipped at River's skin and thrust hard inside her. The shimmering tightened in focus, curves sharpening into jagged teeth, teeth sharpening into a single straight line marching towards them from the horizon, the lights of London seemingly bursting in its wake. She was whirling in circles, dizzy with pleasure and sensation, dimly aware of the Doctor's increasingly frantic motions and his panting breaths, of her own tense moans, of being suspended in mid-air above a city of millions, each one, awake or asleep, adjusting to thirty-six hundred seconds that hadn't existed before –

The wave of light rumbled through her like an earthquake. Her knees and elbows buckled, sending her and the Doctor, still pulsing within her, tumbling to the floor.

Multicoloured spirals flickered and glowed inside River's head. She spun with them while they tightened into pinpoint spotlights and dissolved into darkness.

"You wanton pervert," she said, gasping for breath. "Let's do that again."

The Doctor rolled off River and cradled her to his side. "I wonder if the guards at the Observatory are still angry with me? Well, I looked different back then. They might not even remember."

River smiled and locked her fingers with his. "They will after tonight," she said.


End file.
